<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Special by GK7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142976">Something Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7'>GK7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP short aus [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Nervousness, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Veterinary Clinic, Writer's Block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom takes Nora to the vet's after a health scare. There, instead of his best friend Dr. Choi Youngjae, he meets Dr. Park Jinyoung instead, who by just a glance and a kind smile re-ignites the dying embers of his heart and awakens his will to live life again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP short aus [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashaarah/gifts">Ashaarah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my dear friend Ashaarah who has brought so much positivity in my life and helped me come out of my writer's block more times than I can count, and more times than she knows herself. </p><p>Thank you for supporting my fics always and giving me your valuable inputs. Thank you for being so kind to me and helping me open up when I didn't have the courage to do it myself.</p><p>I saw your tweet and realized I should have done this a long time ago. Thank you for being my friend even if we may never meet irl. 💚</p><p>Song ref:<br/>Poison by Yugyeom<br/>Something Special by Def.</p><p>Title ref: Something special by Def.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom bounced his knees nervously, Nora wrapped snugly in a thick blanket in his arms.</p><p>His eyes snapped up to the paw shaped wall clock in the clinic's waiting room. </p><p>"How long will it take Bam?" he called out in a loud whisper to the flamboyantly dressed receptionist. </p><p>Bambam looked up from where he'd been tapping away on his phone for the past several minutes, his fingers moving so fast that they made Jaebeom dizzy just from glancing at them.</p><p>"Hyung, please don't worry, it's hardly been five minutes since you got here, I'll send you in as soon as he finishes setting up."</p><p>"Where's Youngjae anyway?" </p><p>"You didn't get his text?" </p><p>"I haven't checked my messages yet."</p><p>"He's out of town for the day. But I swear Jinyoung Hyung's just as good. He'll take care of Nora, don't worry."</p><p>He seemed genuinely concerned, so Jaebeom swallowed the bile in his throat and decided not to snap at him. They had formed some sort of friendship during his previous visits for Nora's routine checkups. </p><p>Jaebeom had even thought of asking him out a couple of times, but then abandoned the idea when he sensed the exuberant, slightly bratty vibe Bambam gave out. Too much for his introverted self. </p><p>"Would you like to look at some new pictures of my cats?" Bambam asked suddenly, holding up his phone.</p><p>"Umm...I...okay." Jaebeom sighed. </p><p>Bambam was still handsome after all and he needed a distraction. </p><p>It almost felt like they were in a maternity ward, waiting for news of their respective babies. </p><p>Except that his child was in his arms, weak and lethargic since the last couple of days. </p><p>Nora had been a stray he'd rescued off the streets, almost God sent, his most loyal companion through dark nights filled with depression and loneliness, through gloomy days filled with frustration and lack of inspiration, as he tried to overcome his writer's block and make music that was saleable enough to bring satisfaction to his soul and food to his table. </p><p>She was his only family, after his parents had passed away a couple of years ago. If anything happened to her...</p><p>Jaebeom quickly pushed the thought away. Nora was nowhere near old enough. She'd been a mere kitten when he'd found her, missing an eye, with a limp in her paw to boot. Despite her handicaps, she was a happy, active child. She would pull through this. They both would. </p><p>He glanced down at the phone being shoved under his nose as Bambam dropped down into the seat next to him, and dutifully watched a video of three beautiful cats playing around what seemed to be giant, socked human feet, clearly not Bambam's. </p><p>The scent of his cologne filled Jaebeom's nostrils and suddenly, for some reason, Jaebeom could feel the familiar pang of loneliness creep up on him again. </p><p>His brain quickly scrambled to reach out for the most mundane thing it could think of, so he wouldn't do something stupid like ask Bambam out because he was feeling vulnerable at the moment and Bambam was hot and rubbing up against him. </p><p>So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. </p><p>"What about fur?"</p><p>"Eh?" Bambam asked distractedly, too busy smiling down at the message notification that had popped up at the top of the screen.</p><p>"You don't get cat hair everywhere?" </p><p>"I clean a lot. My boyfriend helps too, when he gets time off tinkering around his studio that is..." </p><p>"You have a boyfriend?" Jaebeom asked, relieved but also disappointed, his heart sinking further. </p><p>"Recently acquired."</p><p>"He helps you with the cats?" </p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"And he makes music?" </p><p>"Yup. He's a genius. Undiscovered, but still a genius." Bambam said proudly. "Look!" he said, shoving his phone back under Jaebeom's nose. </p><p>Despite himself, Jaebeom couldn't help glancing down at the text, his loneliness getting deeper by the second. </p><p>
  <em>Yugyeom: and then it goes- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That spotlight that brightens upon us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night we fell deeply, all night </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starlight that was falling, the real light </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though you say it’s poison..."</em>
</p><p>"Jaebeomssi?"</p><p>Jaebeom jolted upright, Nora almost slipping out of his hands. </p><p>He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. </p><p>And saw one of the most attractive men he'd seen in a while, poking his head around the door marked as, "Dr. Choi Youngjae". </p><p>"I'm Dr. Park Jinyoung. Please come in." The veterinary doctor smiled kindly. </p><p>His deep, honey voice had a slight timbre to it, like bass strings tuned just right. </p><p>Jaebeom could feel his own heart pounding in time with a strange, unknown rythm, all thoughts of Bambam forgotten. Until he felt a slight push on his back. </p><p>"Go on." said Bambam brightly, getting up to skip back to his desk. </p><p>Jaebeom followed Dr. Park into the office, carrying Nora gingerly. Once he'd closed the door behind him, Dr. Park turned around, smiling at him expectantly. </p><p>Jaebeom was in a daze. The last time he'd felt like this was when he'd met his ex-boyfriend Mark for the first time. </p><p>If he'd thought that Mark and Bambam were handsome, Dr. Park was downright beautiful.</p><p>He seemed to be around Jaebeom's age, if not younger. Apart from his soft doe eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, a chiseled jaw that could sharpen a knife and a gentle smile decorating his pillowy lips with a visible mole next to his cupid's bow, there was just something about Dr. Park's aura that spelled comfort, almost like home.</p><p>It reminded Jaebeom of bear hugs that acted as a shield, of warm hands that kept the cold out, of road trips in rusty trucks, of long walks by the sea, of races through green fields, and of cozy cabins isolated from the rest of the world. </p><p>Like he could disappear in Dr. Park's solid arms and he would never be lonely again. Like he could do anything, create anything as long as Dr. Park was around, smiling at him with his crinkly, brown, intelligent eyes that hinted just a little bit at mischief. </p><p>Jaebeom shook himself internally. What the hell was he doing? Now was not the time! Nora was sick and whatever Dr. Park's homey vibe was, it was clearly cultivated - a part of his job to distract and calm down nervous patients.</p><p>Dr. Park made him lay Nora down on the examination table and proceeded to poke and prod her delicately with his gloved fingers. </p><p>Jaebeom watched mesmerized, as he narrated Nora's medical history to him, stammering quite a bit out of nervousness whenever they locked eyes. Yet his anxiety for her health felt somewhat soothed by the self assured movements of Dr. Park's long, dexterous fingers. </p><p>Even Nora seemed a little less insipid, as if she knew help was near. She looked at Jaebeom and gave a tiny little meow of reassurance. </p><p>Jaebeom cooed back softly, not realizing when a drop of tear rolled down his cheek. Not until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dr. Park looking at him with concern, his eyes and voice going impossibly softer. </p><p>"Jaebeomssi, it's alright if you want to sit down. It's not as bad as you think."</p><p>Jaebeom swiped at his cheek quickly and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Dr. Park.</p><p>He didn't notice the soft eyes following his trembling hand that combed through his hair, causing more strands to come loose from his disheveled ponytail, didn't notice the slight twitch of Dr. Park's hand as if it yearned to move up from his shoulder and tug the stray hair back in place. </p><p>"I... she's so...she's really sleepy, she hasn't run about or eaten for two days! I'm so careless, I should've come sooner! I've been so far up my own ass that I-"</p><p>"Jaebeom, please." Dr. Park said, the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. "I suspect it's an infection, but I'll have to run some tests to be sure. Please don't worry, it's nothing life threatening as far as I can tell."</p><p>He led Jaebeom to his desk with a hand hovering somewhere near his lower back but not quite touching. </p><p>Yet Jaebeom could feel the heat from it through every pore in his skin. He already missed the warmth on his shoulder. </p><p>Dr. Park pushed up his glasses with a tiny scrunch of his nose and slid a form towards him. Jaebeom barely registered the word "cute" that ran across his brain like a breaking news ticker moving too fast. </p><p>"I need you to write down what you told me of Nora's medical history and anything else that you think might be relevant. It should help calm you down."</p><p>Finally, Jaebeom relented and sat down on a chair at Dr. Park's desk while he worked on Nora. Fatigue settling in now that she was in good hands. </p><p>For a few long moments there was almost complete silence, only the sound of Dr. Park's feet shuffling softly behind him, the quiet hum of the aircon and the scratch of his own pen as he wrote.</p><p>When he was done, he sat back and gazed absently at his small, untidy scribbling. His mother had always scolded him for his bad handwriting, but he'd never listened or practiced enough. Not that she really cared, as long as he was well fed and happy. </p><p>It took him a while to realize what he was reading. Once he did, he sat up with a jolt and picked up the paper. </p><p>He could hardly believe it, but no matter how many times he blinked, the paper remained unchanged. The words on them having nothing to do with Nora's medical history. </p><p>After months of poking his brain and coming up with absolutely nothing, he'd finally managed to write down a few lines, </p><p>
  <em>"When I see you I can feel everything </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep in my heart, as if the waves are crashing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sight of us together is becoming clear in my head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our glistening gaze towards each other is becoming closer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something special </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are by my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something special </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you're with me I can feel it"</em>
</p><p>Jaebeom stared blankly at the words, feeling a certain disconnect, as if a stranger had written them. </p><p>Where had they come from? </p><p>And then his eyes fell on the pair of soft, doe eyes sketched right next to them. </p><p>He turned around slightly, wincing at the tiny squeak from his chair as he glanced over his shoulder at Dr. Park. He had his back to Jaebeom, bent close over a small desk next to the examination table. </p><p>Jaebeom looked at Nora's tiny form wistfully and tried to calm himself further, his heart already felt lighter than when he'd entered. She was going to be fine. Dr. Park had said so. </p><p>Unbidden, his eyes slipped back towards Dr. Park, who had abandoned his white coat, gloves and mask as he wrote on a notepad. Good, that meant the examination was over and they could get to the treatment part. </p><p>While he waited for Dr. Park to return to him, Jaebeom couldn't stop his eyes from sliding down his lean frame, his fingers brushing absently over the words he'd just written, over the pair of eyes he'd just drawn.  </p><p>Dr. Park wore a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and simple, well fitted, plaid pants. His shoulders, though narrower than Jaebeom's, were more powerfully built, so were his veined forearms, like they could engulf Jaebeom whole and squeeze him close like a squishy doll. He had really strong thighs too. </p><p>And then there was his perky, round, well endowed butt...</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud growl from his stomach and Jaebeom quickly turned back around, closing his eyes heavily. </p><p>He'd skipped breakfast that morning, too anxious to get Nora to the clinic as fast as possible. </p><p>Not now. Please, not now... </p><p>Another very audible rumble in his empty stomach that seemed to echo in the silence of the room, on and on and on... </p><p>It was beyond humiliating. </p><p>And then, a soft, melodious chuckle. </p><p>"<em>Cat daddies</em> need care too, you know." </p><p>The warm, teasing, honey-like voice was music to his ears. </p><p>Wait.</p><p><em>Cat daddy?</em> </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Jaebeom looked down at his own chest, his hoodie with the legend, "CAT DADDY" engraved in large, bold font for the whole world to see. He groaned quietly, wishing more than ever that Youngjae was here so he could strangle him for his "cute" birthday gift.</p><p>When he'd rushed over to the clinic this morning, he'd expected to find his best friend, not this handsome stranger who had now successfully sent him into a fresh bout of anxiety over how shabby and unkempt he must look, not having shaved his morning stubble or combed his hair, throwing on the first pair of dweeby clothes his hands could reach. </p><p>"Um, I'm sorry, that was out of line..." Dr. Park mumbled after a long pause, his smile fading quickly and his face going slightly pink as Jaebeom turned to look back at him. </p><p>Damn it! </p><p>Jaebeom cursed at the powers that be who'd given him his resting bitch face, that made him look like he was either very angry or very hungry whenever he got lost in his head. Now Dr. Park thought he was offended. </p><p>"I know...it's...I haven't...I mean...you know..." Jaebeom stammered, giving up on verbal cues completely and resorting to waving his hand in Nora's general direction, inviting Dr. Park to fill in the blanks himself. </p><p>Dr. Park frowned. </p><p>Double damn it! Now Dr. Park thought he was being rude. What the hell was he doing?! </p><p>"Do you like burgers?" </p><p>"Hunh?" </p><p>"Burgers. Do you like them?" Dr. Park repeated in a smaller voice, shoving his hands into his pocket and biting his lip nervously. </p><p>Nervous? </p><p>Dr. Park was nervous? </p><p>As if he'd just invented burgers and his entire soul depended on Jaebeom liking them? </p><p>"I actually prefer homemade food..." Jaebeom blurted out without thinking. </p><p>"Oh, umm, never mind..." Dr. Park laughed, breaking eye contact and running a hand through his hair. </p><p>Damn he was beautiful. </p><p>They spent the next ten minutes going over some of the tests and medicines that needed to be done and then Jaebeom was out of the clinic, Nora wrapped carefully in his arms, barely registering Bambam's enthusiastic goodbye. </p><p>When he got home, he placed Nora gently in her basket and gave her the required doze of medicine, watching her carefully until she fell asleep. </p><p>It was when he sat down at his writing desk again, his mind suddenly overflowing with words, phrases and melodies to go along with them, anxious to jot everything down while he was on a streak - that his phone pinged. Twice. </p><p>He had two sets of messages from two different numbers, one was Bambam, the other unknown. He tapped open Bambam's message first:</p><p>
  <em>-Hey Hyung! Remember when I told you about my boyfriend? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-He's got a gig with this crew that produces R&amp;B, they're pretty popular and they need another songwriter! What do you think?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-PS: Jinyoung Hyung showed me what you wrote and I showed it to Gyeomie ofcourse, we absolutely love it! I swear Gyeomie is nothing like me! He won't trouble you! Much. Lemme know! </em>
</p><p>Jaebeom felt a feeling of elation hit his stomach, but he stomped it down, held it in check. This could be a good opportunity, but he wouldn't let his hopes up until something concrete came of it. It had happened too many times before. He'd invested himself emotionally into something, be it work or personal life and nothing had come of it. </p><p>One of the major reasons of his recent state of mental block. </p><p>He quickly tapped on the second number. </p><p>
  <em>-Hello Jaebeom ssi. This is Park Jinyoung. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I have know idea why I'm doing this after your clear rejection. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to extend another invitation to you, for some homemade food. I really hope you can come. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, all that burger talk started to make sense. </p><p>Jaebeom almost dropped his phone as he scrambled to reply, cursing at his utter stupidity. </p><p>-<em>Dr. Park, ofcourse I can't come</em></p><p>"Oh shit, shit! Damn autocorrect!" </p><p>This time, Jaebeom did actually drop his phone, his hand was shaking so much. </p><p>By the time he managed to grab it from the floor and flip it over, there was already another message from Dr. Park. </p><p>
  <em>-I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me when I saw your sketch and the song. I think I better return the paper to you, as much as I'd love to keep it. Dr. Choi comes back tomorrow, so I'll leave it with Bambam for you to collect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Again I'm sorry for having misunderstood your intentions. I hope you won't hold any resentment. </em>
</p><p><em>-Goodnight</em>. </p><p>"What? No! No, no, no, no..."</p><p>But Jaebeom's thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he paused. </p><p>Wasn't it better this way though? </p><p>He had no idea why Dr. Park was so interested in him. Jaebeom was no match for him in any way, shape or form. Was it simply out of boredom? Did Dr. Park feel pity on him after he caught him almost sobbing over a cat? Was he somehow a charity case for the good doctor? </p><p>Before he could mull things over properly, his phone pinged once more. It was Bambam again. </p><p>
  <em>-Hyung, almost forgot! Once you decide on a date, lemme know so I can give you a make over. I mean you're sexy and everything but I've never seen Jinyoung Hyung this excited to ask someone out, trust me, I've known him since school</em>
</p><p><em>-</em> <em>ps: Writing a song for a crush is the cheesiest thing when you're 26, but we're all idiots when it comes to love, so it's okay. And I could feel it, you've got something special. Don't fuck it up</em></p><p>
  <em>-pps: don't tell Gyeom I called you sexy</em>
</p><p>There was nothing more to think. </p><p>Jaebeom dialed the number. </p><p>"Hello? Jaebeomssi?"</p><p>The honey voice filling his ears almost made him forget why he'd called. </p><p>"Go out with me." Jaebeom breathed. </p><p>"What?...Are you sure?" </p><p>He could almost feel Dr. Park clutching his phone with both hands. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But your message-"</p><p>"It was the damn autocorrect, I swear! And I dropped my phone too! You have no fucking idea Jinyoungie, from the moment I saw you in that clinic until the moment you asked me if I liked burgers I've thought of nothing but eating you out- I mean taking you out, <em>taking</em>, damn-" </p><p>"Autocorrect?" </p><p>And then Jaebeom's ears were being filled with the soft trill of bells as Dr. Park laughed his heart out. </p><p>Jaebeom waited until he was done, his cheeks hurting from how wide his own embarrassed grin was. </p><p>"So, is that a yes?" Dr. Park breathed, trying to sober his way down.</p><p>"I should be asking <em>you </em>that, Dr. Park." Jaebeom said. </p><p>"I liked it when you called me Jinyoungie. Would...would you, Jaebeomssi?" </p><p>Again that small, nervous tone. As if his life depended on Jaebeom's answer. </p><p>"I liked it too, when you called me Jaebeom, back at the clinic."</p><p>Another trill of bells in Jaebeom's ears as Jinyoung let out a relieved laugh. </p><p>"I thought I'd offended you."</p><p>"No way! It was the exact opposite, you...I...you don't even know..."</p><p>There was a long silence as Jaebeom's voice trailed away. But strangely, the silence wasn't awkward at all. Jaebeom could almost sense Jinyoung's smile through the phone. </p><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow, Jaebeom hyung?" </p><p>Jaebeom's breath hitched.</p><p>It was endearing enough to hear Jinyoung drop the <em>ssi</em>, but to add <em>hyung</em> like they were already close, was another level of intimacy. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Jinyoungie." he said, his voice husky with all the emotions he was feeling.</p><p>Things he hadn't felt in a long, long time. </p><p><em>Excitement, inspiration, the will to live.</em> </p><p>"Good night hyung."</p><p>"Good night Jinyoungie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>